


Righting a Wrong

by Sarren



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: Nomi helps Sun help her friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprocket/gifts).



> Yuletide madness ficlet

“It’s not fair,” Nomi says, as Sun and Soo-Jin spar in the prison yard. “You shouldn’t be in prison, it was self-defense!”

“My husband’s father holds a high position in the government,” Soo-Jin shrugs, as though that explains everything.

“But the police took photos of the injuries he inflicted on you, didn’t they?”

“He dines regularly with the Chief Superintendent General,” she says simply, dodging a roundhouse kick from Sun.

The Korean police database is different of course, but code is code, and being conveniently fluent in the language makes all the difference. It doesn’t take Nomi long to find the evidence. The testimonies of Soo-Jin and Soo-Jin's neighbors. The photos of Soo-Jin taken by the police medical examiner and the police reports that had been filed away, all stamped insufficient evidence. Initially Nomi thinks to leak them to the media, with the incriminating texts between Soo-Jin’s father-in-law and the police chief. But now she is Sun as well as Nomi, and recoils from the shame that bring to Soo-Jin’s family. Instead she skims through the online lives of up and coming police detectives till she finds the perfect one: ambitious but honorable, and sends the files to his email.


End file.
